This programmatic research effort has been devoted to the development of a theoretically -driven empirical model of the antecedents and consequences of self-esteem across the life-span. Our earlier model identified two determinants, competence in domains of importance (from James) and approval from significant others (from Cooley). The proposed research focuses on approval, and presents a process model that includes balance of approval and disapproval, and conditionality of approval. Four groups will be identified based upon combinations of level and type of approval and disapproval. It is predicted that approval that validates and enhances one's worth as a person , coupled with low levels of disapproval (for the self as a person) will result in high and non-fluctuating self-esteem, feelings that one is likable/lovable, true self behavior, and the perception that self-esteem precedes approval. In contrast, conditional support for meeting others' expectations, coupled with disapproval for the self as a person, will result in moderately low and fluctuating self-esteem, feelings that one is not likable/lovable, false-self behavior, and the perception that one's self-esteem is dependent upon the approval of others. Lack of approval and disapproval will lead to moderately high, non-fluctuating, self-esteem, questions about one likability, true self-behavior, and the view that there is no link between approval and self-esteem. Further outcomes include affect (depressed to cheerful), energy level, school motivation, and the ability to form relationships. Study I will examine these hypotheses among older children and adolescents. Building upon our most recent model, Study II will examine certain factors provoking both peer and parent approval, namely competence/adequacy in domains that are important to peers, parents, and the self. A different pattern of paths is predicted for each of the groups described above. Study III will examine a model of self-esteem formation in young children, hypothesizing that approval which validates and enhances the self will impact behaviorally-manifest self-esteem. Study IV will examine these processes in adults, predicting convergences between the three directionality groups identified on the basis of the perceived link between approval and self-esteem, three adult attachment styles, and three styles of relatedness: Overly autonomous, Overly connected, and Balance between autonomy and connectedness. Outcomes will be self-esteem, affect (depressed to cheerful), true/false self-behavior, and marital satisfaction. In addressing these issues, we will broaden our methodology to include a variety of self-report instruments, teacher ratings, and behavioral observations.